winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Vanille
Vanille Vermillion is an upcoming member of the Miraclix Club in season 4 of Miraclix Chronicles. She is the fairy of music and is entitled as "The New Voice of Miraclix". Note: Please do not edit, copy the information/photos/style, don't mess this page, don't even think and claim her as yours! Thank you! ~AnimeQueen97 Personality and Background Vanille is carefree and outgoing. She loves being a well-known pop idol, however she can get stressed by it sometimes despite her carefreeness. She is very friendly to everyone, which makes her very lovable to both fans, friends and family. She is a famous idol, which she carried on that tradition from her mother, Helen a.k.a Harmony Vermillion, who was also a famous idol. When Vanille was young, she wanted attention from others, but the only people who gave her attention was her family. She wanted to fit in with the other kids but she was too shy to speak. All she heard from the other kids was that of her mother's talents and songs, but Vanille never told the other kids that Harmony was her mother because she was afraid that they wouldn't believe her if she said it. When her mother retired because of an ancient Siren Song effect, Vanille insisted on taking her mother's place as being the next famous idol. Despite her outgoing and a bit vain persona, she can be a calm, caring and serious person to be around. She is indeed serious and strong-minded when in battle. Appearance Main Article: List of Vanille's Outfits Vanille has pink hair with purple and blonde streaks, dark skin like Aisha and teal-blue eyes. In the last episode, her hair becomes longer and is tied up into a ponytail. Civilian Shown in Season 4, her first civilian attire was a yellow midriff top, a blue skirt with a pink musical note belt, a pink scarf around her neck and pink and brown wedges. Her current outfit is a pink and white sleeveless shirt, a blue skirt, white socks and pink strapped shoes that looks similar to Bloom's Believix. Enchantix TBA Believix TBA Powers and Abilities Vanille's magic is music related. Enchantix #Enchantix Mighty Tune #Perfect Melody #Musical Strike #Tune Tune Fever Believix #Infinite Concert #Echo of Happiness #Heart Beats #TBA Sophix *Harmonic Nature Lovix *Crystal Note Symphonix *Miracle Voice Other Spells (Second Movie) #Echo Pillar #Superior Note #Vocal Call #Echo Trigger Curiosities *'Full Name: '''Vanille Corina Vermillion *'Birthday:' May 3rd *'Favourite Food:' Chinese food, Cheesecake *'Favourite Color:' Pink *'Favourite Hobby:' Singing, Dancing *'Favourite Pet:' Cats *'Ideal Boyfriend:' Ren *'Best Friend:' Mavis and Clio *'Favourite Movies:' Romance Comedies, Musicals *'Loves:' Her fans, friends and family, music *'Hates:' Rival pop stars *'Favourite Music:' Pop/Rock, Dubstep *'Favourite Shoes:' High heel boots *'Favourite Subject:' Musical Creation *'Favourite Spell: 'Tune Tune Fever *'Character Theme: 'Echoes Trivia *Her hair colors are inspired by Princess Cadence from ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *She is inspired by Rangiku Matsumoto from Bleach ''and Cure Sword from ''DokiDoki Pretty Cure. Category:AnimeQueen97 Category:Miraclix Chronicles Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Fan made fairy